Jane Crocker
Jane Crocker is the post-scratch interaction of John's Nanna, living in the same location as John did in his timeline. When an attempt was made to name her, it was revealed that her name had already been given at the age of thirteen. Besides, she probably would have just been given some dumb name like . Her chumhandle is . The image on her shirt is that of a Frightening Beast from Problem Sleuth, made into an icon resembling John's Green Slime Ghost. It's notable that the Beast in Problem Sleuth only appeared on the other side of a Window when it was turned off, parallel to the fact that Jane Crocker was introduced shortly after the Yellow Yard was crossed and the fourth wall was broken. Jane's denizen is Hemera, as indicated by her browser. Biography Through Act 6 Act 5 She is the heiress and biggest fan of the company Crockercorp. Because of her status, attempts have been made on her life recently, causing her dad to ground her. Her dream self on Prospit has also woken up very shortly before the release of Sburb Alpha, and she witnessed dream Jake's funeral. In "}} she scampers off to her mailbox. Upon reaching inside, she is then engulfed in flames due to an explosion, marking the end of . She then and watches Skaia's clouds and However before she is able to do anything, Jack Noir appears in her room and kills her dream self. Shortly after, Jane's body is engulfed by light as her dream self starts to fulfilling the prophecy that Jane had seen in the clouds moments earlier and proving herself to be the Maid of Life. Jack attempted to finish her off, but was knocked out by the post-scratch White Queen. Back on Earth, she is shown to have been saved from the explosion by God Cat, Earth's post-scratch first guardian. Soon afterwards, she runs the Sburb client. Before she can press enter, Roxy tells her to get away from the computer. The client had the ~ATH code, and made Jane's computer explode. Jane flies out of the house, but is saved again by God Cat. She learns that Dirk is to be her server player for the game now, and that Lil' Sebastian is installing the client onto a different computer, in her father's study. With the help from Dirk's auto-responder, Jane is able to slip into the study. When that is done she is given the Pre-Punched Card to use, but has no idea what it does. Despite this, she uses the totem lathe to create her Cruxite artifact. Heading to the roof, Jane creates the Cruxite Tree with the alchemiter but finds herself unable to do anything to it. Despite Jane's inaction the tree vanishes and Jane witnesses the Battleship Condescension come to a halt above her house as she enters. She and her house enter the Land of Crypts and Helium. There she meets Gamzee Makara, who tries to be her guide and sell her potions (later confirmed to be just troll blood). He then prototypes her sprite with Vriska and Tavros' bodies, creating Tavrisprite, although they self-destruct shortly after. After spending some time on LOCAH, Dirk's AR messages her that the plan to get everyone into the Medium has to be accelerated, so she installs the Sburb server to connect with Roxy and prepares everything for Roxy's arrival. Jane notices that Lil' Seb has just vanished using a transportalizer and decides to follow him against the auto-responder's advice, thinking that her Dad probably came through that way. She activates the transportalizer and ends up on a flaming, Red-Miles-ridden Derse, where Dirk's dream self watches in surprise. She notices Jake, who has also just arrived on Derse, and proceeds to flip out a little. Dirk tells Jane to abscond from Derse, but a Red Miles silently strikes her from behind, killing her. Dirk attempts to revive her with a kiss, but is knocked out by falling debris before he can do so. Roxy's dream self stumbles upon her, and reluctantly attempts to revive her before Dirk wakes up and does it in her stead out of impatience. Jane's dream self wakes up on Prospit and goes through the transportalizer leading to the Frog Temple, where she is picked up by Dirk and Roxy to witness Jake reviving a past Dirk. By reentering the session from Jake's home, she spends half a year in the Medium and is seen exploring Roxy's planet with them. In the day before her birthday she is preparing for the occasion on LOPAN, but after some she proceeds to run off to her planet. Caliborn takes this moment as an opportunity to contact her and say horrible things, and imply her father is probably dead. She then runs off crying to her house. After talking to Jake on pesterchum, she creates the Green and Red suckers, which combine into a single sucker. Jane isn't able to resist licking the sucker and ends engaging Trickster Mode. She then blasts off and in the process returns life to half of her planet. She temporarily enters into the legendary continents where she transforms horrorterrors into squiddles and cherubs into beings similar in appearance to Lil Cal. Upon landing on LOMAX and finding Jake, she talks to him briefly before kicking him off a cliff ( ) and engaging him in Trickster Mode as well. By the end of Act 6 Act 5 Act 2, Jane and the other kids reappear in the crypts of their moons, disengaged from Trickster Mode and in dizzying pain. Later, Jack Noir blows up Prospit's moon, causing Jane and Jake to , being soon confronted by him. Jade, arriving just in time, zaps Jack away into the furthest ring. Jade is then controlled by the Condesce, where she zaps Jane's tiaratop onto her, allowing the Condesce to control Jane with . She then carries Jake to the Condesce. The now controlled Jane prepares the creation of GCat holding the code and later confronts Jake in his jail cell, telling him that he is to become her slave husband, and breed all the heirs to the Condesce's empire once she inherits it. GAME OVER timeline She is seen on LOFAF with Jade to help convince Karkat and Kanaya to retrieve the Genesis Frog from the planet's denizen. Though silent for most of the conversation, Jane stabs Karkat when he refuses to comply and revives him with her new powers shortly after. Kanaya confronts Jane about this, to which Jane replies by trying to sell Kanaya the potions Gamzee sold her. Later, Jane appears with Jade as Jake's Hope aura destroys part of Derse and the moon is swapped with LOFAF. She reacts angrily after Aranea kills Jade and tries to revive her, being impeded by a mind-controlled Gamzee and afterwards by Bec Noir and PM. She kills Jake to stop his powers and then launches herself at Aranea, who puts her to sleep. Despite this, she continues to attack Aranea, either due to the Condesce's control or the tiaratop itself. Aranea finally manages to subdue Jane, throwing her off, then telekinetically throwing Ghost Brain Dirk's katana at her, which also ended rekilling Jake in the process. Both Jake and Jane's deaths are permanent, as his was heroic, and hers just. New Timeline In the new timeline, Jane is also mindcontrolled by the Condesce and a heist by Vriska Serket to free Jake and Roxy from their prisions ends with Jane accidentally killing Roxy, who Vriska then puts to sleep before Jane got a chance to revive her (oddly enough, she does not attack them while sleeping like against Aranea). In her dreams she meets Calliope and her timeline's Jade, and believing herself to be dead, they talk about the events of their timeline. Jane is seen sleeping on the victory platform along with the other players while Arquiusprite disables her Tiaratop. Meanwhile in the dream bubbles, she travels with Jade and Calliope into a memory of Echidna's lair, right before she wakes up, finally no longer corrupted. She embraces the old timeline's Roxy, talks to the people still on the platform, and greets Calliope when they arrive on the platform. Jasprosesprite^2 later takes Jane to her planet so that she can meet her pre-scratch self. Jane assists the other players in Collide, reviving them with Jasprose and Nannasprite's help. In Earth C, she rules the human kingdom with John, the Nannasprites and her Dad, and is the chief executive of Crockercorp. Personality and Traits Jane is passionate about practical jokes and pranks. Like John, she will get dressed up in silly disguises and wander around the house (her costuming choices are more reminiscent of sleuths and gumshoes than John's magician and funnyman getups). Also like John she will from movies and TV shows. Jane is far more reckless than passive-John, however. Whereas he tends to listen to what people tell him to do, Jane will often disregard their directions. She repeatedly snuck outside when homestuck by Dad and ignored Auto-Responder's warnings to not use the transportalizer that ended up leading to her second death. Likewise, when Roxy insisted they not play Sburb Jane was dauntless and connected with Dirk instead. Her curiosity and rebelliousness are undeterred by goading. One might call her... . On the same strain as her impetuousness, Jane is quick to anger. She is usually very cheerful, friendly, and all around similar to the jovial Nannasprite, but possesses a remarkably short fuse once frustrated. She becomes exclamatory the angrier she gets, and may eventually end up caps locking and verbally lashing out at people, just like another character. Continuing with her Karkat parallels, Jane is very cagey about her romantic feelings and would deny them (to Jake) or avoid the topic (to Roxy) if brought up. After the Trickster incident she finally openly discussed her feelings about Jake. She and Dirk have both said they are unable to tell whether or not they are completely over him. She has bizarre old-fashioned tastes that match with her pre-scratch self. She covers her walls with posters of , who tend to be old-fashioned/mustachioed. Her vernacular is characterized by aphorisms decades before her time. Jane is shown to be very skeptical; much like John was about Jade's knowledge of the future or Karkat about ancestors before witnessing for themselves. She is slow to believe the seemingly outrageous claims her internet friends make about Crockercorp and their bizarre lives, and hesitant to believe Calliope's claims about themself, the world they come from, or the game of Sburb. This is not surprising given that said claims are quite outlandish. Her reluctance to entertain any bad thought about Crockercorp, however, may also be related to her frequent use of her tiaratop communicator that has been outright to and people. After being brainwashed her personality changed drastically: Jane became cold, calculating and demanding. Jane claimed to have become an emotionless being that functions entirely on intelligence, something Lil Hal corroborates in a separate conversation with Dirk. As such she doesn't have any problems fighting her old friends, killing innocent people, or forcing people to do things against their will. She started to ignore the feelings or other people and disregards anything that goes against the ideals of Her Imperious Condescension, displaying a huge loyalty towards her. However in spite of her claims to be an emotionless machine, she displayed several cases in which she was still acting like a person: she expressed both frustration and attraction towards Jake, became furious when Jade was killed, was shocked and mad when Gamzee touched her chest, blushed when Dave called her hot, and seemed legitimately upset when she accidentally killed her best friend. Relationships Dad Crocker Jane has a healthy relationship with her Dad, although she mentions that it was somewhat strained in the past, when he tried to imitate her interests, just like his alternate self did with John. Roxy Lalonde She is with Roxy, although she often questioned their statements and did not listen to their warnings about the Batterwitch until recently. Jake English Jane, like Dirk, had a romantic interest in Jake, but was too nervous or shy to admit it to him, even when he directly confronted her about it. She panicked and denied her feelings outright, resulting in Jake believing she has no interest in him other than being friends. She blamed herself for not being able to take the opportunity, but is now rather unsure of her feelings towards Jake, due to his frequent tangents and at one point ignoring her all together. However, she excitedly her strong romantic feelings to him in Trickster mode. While hungover, she admits to Dirk she may have romanticized Jake. Although she yells at Jake after turning crockertier, she continued to state that she was attracted to him, referring to him as a "hunk" and "hot." Likely meaning that although her romantic feelings for him are no longer an issue, (Be this isolated to her crockertier mindset or extending to her non-brainwashed self) she still acknowledges him as someone attractive. In the dream bubble with Calliope and Jade, she vows to apologize for insulting him. Dirk Strider Dirk and Jane are good friends. At the start of their adventure, he is shown to be concerned for her well being as the heiress to Crockercorp. He makes the robotic bunny Li'l Sebastian for her 13th birthday present in part to help protect her from assassination threats. She seems quite taken with his sense of humor as shown by her reaction to the edited Pony Pals book he gifted to her. She is also the only one he talks to in crypt conversations after Trickster mode, where they reconcile, looking back on their events of their session so far and seeming to distract each other from the impending death and ascension to god tier that awaits them. Calliope Calliope is quite close to Jane, and the one to whom they entrusted their juju. Caliborn has called Jane . Caliborn Jane despises Caliborn for what he has done to Calliope. He takes great pleasure in antagonizing Jane from ridiculing her about her body and femaleness, talking about how he has spied on her and Roxy, and lying about her father being dead. Gallery Jane hero mode.gif|Jane and her trusty... spoon. Lifey thing.gif|Jane doing a . Itsjake.gif|After seeing Jake. LOCAH with plant life.png|Trickster Jane blasting off from a partially revived LOCAH Karkat stabbed.gif| Trivia *Jane is one of only two characters to have gone through into the Medium, the other being Aradia. **Jane and Aradia both happen to be Maids. **They also both have themes centering around Life and Death. **They also both have had red color schemes. **They also come from post-scratch versions of their respective universes (B2 and A2). *Interestingly enough, Jane, Feferi and Meenah, the Heroes of Life, have an immediate connection to the Condesce: Feferi being her descendant and heir to her throne, Meenah being her pre-scratch self and Jane being the heir to her company. They also have types of forks as their strife specibi. **Furthering Janes relation to Meenah and Feferi, the soles of her shoes are Fuchsia. Both characters are positive in life, have had a relationship of dubious nature with a Hope player, and can lash out if angered. *Jane's shirt symbol is officially a Cyan Ghost Beast. Continuing her shirt's motif, her bedsheets feature various other Beasts from Problem Sleuth on them. *She shares her text color with Nannasprite. Her cruxite and kernelsprite also reciprocates John's typing color, and vice versa. **Jane has the same screen name abbreviation like Jade, just as Jake has the same screen name abbreviation of like John's. **Jane's screen name, gutsyGumshoe, relates to her interest in detectives (gumshoe being slang for detective). ***Her name may also be a reference to Detective James Crockett from Miami Vice (1984), relating to her interest in detectives. *** is also a tier on Problem Sleuth's echeladder. *Jane shares many similarities with John **When Jane levels up on the echeladder, it is seen that after her acquired rank of "fedorafledgling", the next rank is "heiress sans parent", which was suspected to refer to her dad dying, but in a weird plot shit move, could have been twisted to reference her dying instead. It could be seen as an allusion to her status as a paradox clone, but also as a reference to John's highest ranking of "Heir Transparent". **In the Jane can be seen playing the piano briefly, much like her ectobiological son John. **Her name is the feminine form of the name John. **Jane's is a callback to John's windy thing. **Jane claims Jake is not a homosexual, a callback to when John said to Karkat. *According to Caliborn, since he unlocked Jane's screen she has gotten chubbier and become a tad buxom, though Caliborn's ability to judge the human body is questionable. Her body type is corroborated by this depiction in some guest art as well. *Scenes with Jane's death and the collapsing of the Prospit Tower are similar to Jade's death and the collapsing of Jade's tower, both of which commemorate the dropping of the ball on New Year's Eve. *Unless you count LOCAH's songs, she is the only kid to not feature solo tracks in the comic; all music she featured in was associated to Homestuck concepts or used with other characters before. *Jane was a crossover character in Namco High. *She has been called a by many characters, including Dave, Jasprosesprite, Rose, and others. *While under the tiaratop's control, the real Jane is still conscious; she reacts to Roxy's death, and after being freed from its grasp apologizes to her friends for what she did. **However, because of Arquiusprite's claims, it can be assumed that the AI housed in the tiaratop is its own sentient being, and likely feels its own emotions. For example, despite the cold, demanding tone Jake is met with, hearing Dave call her hot makes her blush. This could simply be Jane's own reaction, though. **Tiaratop Jane speaks in , similar to how Lil Hal does. This could be purely aesthetic, or evidence that the AI in the tiaratop is its own character, in the same way Hal is assumed to be Dirk by his friends. *Jane's introduction page foreshadows her classpect. The phrases "MAIDEN VOYAGE" and "the time of your LIFE!!!" refer to her role as a Maid of Life *Based upon her birthday, aspect, and lunar sway, Jane's Extended Zodiac sign is Arsci, the Medic. *Almost all of Jane's appearances in Homestuck depict her with an average build but in , her Pesterquest appearance , and , she is a bit overweight. It is unknown what is her actual size nor the reason for this inconsistency. ru:Джейн Крокер Category:Homestuck characters Category:Humans